For Love
by WookieKim
Summary: Siapa sangka sebuah kecelakaan, bisa mempertemukan banyak cinta yang hilang? bagaimana kisah cinta tersebut? hanya ada 2 pilihan, bahagia atau tragis...


FOR LOVE

Cast :

KyuMin a.k.a Kyunnie and Minnie

YeWook

HaeHyuk

ZhouRy

Other Cast:

Min Ri Byul

.

.

.

.

.

_Cinta memang tidak bisa ditebak, tapi ia akan menujukkan segalanya. Ia akan mengarahkanmu pada apa yang semestinya. Berharaplah, cinta berpihak padamu..._

Happy Reading^^

Malam lenggang dengan cuaca bersalju. Menjadikan jalanan sepi dengan sedikit kendaraan yang melintas. Sebuah mobil melaju di tengah badai dengan kecepatan sedang. Awalnya semua baik – baik saja sampai...

BRAK, CIT... DUAR...

Sebuah truk pengangkut bensin kehilangan kendali. Menjatuhkan tabung besar berisi bensin yang diangkutnya. Kecelakaan besar pun terjadi. Beberapa korban jatuh ke jurang dan sedang diselidiki, yang lainnya dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Rumah Sakit

Pasien korban kecelakaan segeran dirawat intensif, untuk mencegah kemungkinan yang tidak – tidak. Para keluarga korban langsung berdatangan ketika sebuah pihak tv swasta meliput tentang kecelakaan tersebut. Namun, tidak semua korban. Karena beberapa korban ada yang satu keluarga.

Di sebuah ruang operasi terdapat 2 orang anak laki – laki, dengan usia kira – kira 12 dan 15 tahun terbaring koma.

Di sebuah ruangan lagi terdapat orang tua dari salah satu anak laki – laki tersebut, yang kini tengah membujur kaku. Mereka meninggal.

" Bagaimana dengan kondisi orang tua mereka? " tanya seorang dokter yang tengah menangani operasi dua anak laki – laki tadi.

" Orang tua Cho Kyuhyun kini tengah berada di ruang ICU, sementara orang tua Lee Sungmin tidak berhasil diselamatkan. " jawab seorang suster dengan nada iba.

" Kalau begitu, jangan katakan apapun dulu kepada mereka. " kata sang dokter tegas.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka dok? " tanya sang suster lagi.

Sang dokter menghembuskan napasnya, " mereka mengalami amnesia. " kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang operasi tersebut.

Kim Yesung, adalah nama dokter tersebut. Ia melangkah menuju mobil, hendak pulang ke rumah. Sampai di parkiran ia hanya merenung. Ia mengkhawatirkan seorang namja yang ikut menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan tersebut.

Kim Ryeowook, namja yang sangat dicintai oleh seorang Kim Yesung. Namja manis yang merupakan teman Yesung sejak kecil. Tapi ia tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya, karena takut akan merusak persahabatannya dengan Ryeowook.

_ 'Aish Wookie-ah bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kuharap kau baik – baik saja' _ujar Yesung dalam hati, kemudian menancap gas mobilnya.

Ruang Operasi

Seorang anak laki – laki mengerjapkan matanya setelah kurang lebih 2 minggu ia berada di sana. Ia mencoba menggerakan anggota tubuhnya, namun nihil. Rasa sakit yang hebat di kepalanya membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Perlahan, ia mencoba menggerakan anggota tubuhnya lagi.

Cho Kyuhyun, nama yang terpampang di papan yang berada di depan tempat tidur anak laki – laki tadi. Ia mencoba mengingat segalanya, kecelakaan itu, orang tuanya, dan yeodongsaengnya, Cho Kyunnie.

BRUK...

Kyuhyun terjatuh ke lantai, saat merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Para suster masuk dan mencoba menolong Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik seorang anak laki – laki yang terbaring dengan kondisi sama persis seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun Pov

_ 'apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku di rumah sakit? Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya?' _tanyaku dalam hati.

Palaku terasa sangat sakit. aku menoleh ke kananku. Kulihat seorang anak laki – laki dengan kondisi yang sama persis denganku. Dalam kondisi bingung yang memuncak, seorang suster memberitahuku.

" Dia Lee Sungmin. Kondisinya sama denganmu. " ujarnya lalu meninggalkanku yang kembali termenung.

_ 'nama yang indah'_ batinku. Setelahnya aku kembali terlelap dan mengalami mimpi indah.

Sementara itu...

Lokasi kejadian

Di jalan raya masih terdapat bekas darah para korban. Para polisi masih mencari orang – orang yang jatuh ke jurang. Hasilnya nihil, mereka belum menemukan korban baru.

" Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah menemukan korban baru? " tanya seorang komisaris polisi kepada bawahannya.

" Tidak pak, sepertinya ia adalah korban terakhir. " lapor seorang polisi sambil menunjuk seorang korban.

Lee Dong Hae, adalah nama komisaris polisi ini. Ia berjalan menuju seorang korban dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat melihat sang korban, tubuhnya mengaku. Ia tak percaya pada yang ia lihat.

" Hyukkie... " ujar Donghae pelan. Ia tak percaya melihat orang yang ia cintai menjadi salah satu korban.

Lee Hyuk Jae, adalah nama dari namja manis nan imut itu. Namja yang merupakan cinta pertama Donghae. Namun, Donghae tidak pernah berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Dan terpisah karena Eunhyuk yang harus dijodohkan dengan seorang yeoja di Jepang. Ia sangat merindukannya, tapi ia bertemu disaat yang tidak tepat...

Keesokan harinya...

Pagi menjelang, dan seorang namja berwajah chinese sedang berjalan – jalan untuk mencari udara segar. Ia melihat jalanan yang penuh dengan garis polisi. Membuatnya bertanya dalam hati.

'_Ada apa ini?'_ batin namja berwajah chinese itu. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, membuatnya menoleh seketika.

" Ada apa ini, Zhoumi? " tanya namja cantik yang kini berhadapan dengannya.

Namja yang dipanggil Zhoumi itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya, " Molla chagi... "

Namja yang dipanggil chagi oleh Zhoumi itu menyipitkan matanya, membuat matanya yang sipit semakin tidak terlihat. Ia menunjuk ke arah jurang. Kemudian ia berucap.

" Chagi sepertinya ada orang di sana... " ujar namja itu.

" Ah ne kau benar Henry " Zhoumi menuruni jurang dan menemukan 2 orang anak perempuan.

" Apa mereka masih hidup? " tanya namja yang bernama Henry.

Zhoumi mengangkat bahunya. Ia segera mengisyaratkan untuk menggendong anak perempuan yang satunya lagi. Kemudian mereka mebawa 2 orang anak perempuan itu ke rumah mereka.

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan? " tanya Henry.

" Untuk sementara kita biarkan mereka seperti ini dulu. Saat mereka sadar barulah kita bertanya mengenai asal – usul mereka. " ucap Zhoumi bijaksana.

" Ah ne, arraseo... " jawab Henry.

3 bulan kemudian...

Semua korban kecelakaan 3 bulan yang lalu telah sembuh dan dinyatakan boleh pulang. Satu orang yang masih bingung akan kemana dan harus dimana. Ia berjalan gontai meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Ya, dialah Lee Sungmin. Ia telah kehilangan orang tuanya akibat kecelakaan itu. Dari mana ia mengetahuinya? Pihak rumah sakit memberitahunya mengenai kabar duka tersebut. Mengingat ia amnesia, tentu ada memori yang ia lupakan, yeodongsaengnya, Lee Minnie. Seseorang menghampirinya dengan wajah berseri.

" Kau ingin pulang bersamaku? " tanyanya.

Sungmin Pov

" Kau ingin pulang bersamaku? " Kyuhyun menghampiriku dengan wajah tersenyum.

" Aniyo, aku akan pulang sendiri. " sedikit ragu, karena aku tidak tau dimana aku tinggal. Tapi pihak rumah sakit telah memberiku alamat rumahku.

" Hm... aku turut berduka atas mereka. Tapi, tinggallah bersamaku. " ucap Kyuhyun.

" ... " aku diam tak bergeming. Rasanya sangat sakit bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi satu pun anggota keluargaku. Bahkan aku harus lupa akan semua tentang mereka. Sungguh ironis.

" Ayolah... aku yakin eomma dan appa tidak keberatan. Anggap saja aku seperti dongsaengmu. " ujar Kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunanku.

Aku tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Kemudian menggeleng. Aku hanya ingin sendiri kali ini. Aku ingin menangis sejadi – jadinya. Kutinggalkan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kecewa. Ada sedikit rasa menyesal dalam hatiku, meski kami baru saling mengenal...

Author Pov

Di tengah jalan...

Klonteng... klonteng...

Sebuah kaleng menuju ke arah Sungmin, segera Sungmin melihat siapa yang menendang kaleng tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia, seorang anak perempuan sebaya dengannya, memiliki rupa yang sangat persis dengannya.

_ 'Siapa dia'_ batin Sungmin. Ia mengeryit bingung. Hal serupa dilakukan oleh yeoja di seberangnya. Mereka berjalan mendekat. Semakin dekat, dan keduanya masih memasang tampang bingung.

Sebuah mobil berhenti kala melihat Sungmin. Yesung teringat akan Ryeowook. Ia segera memutar arah dan kembali ke rumah sakit. ia mengemudi dengan cepat agar segera sampai.

Rumah Sakit

Yesung melihat ke dalam ruangan Ryeowook dirawat. Tapi ruangan itu telah kosong. Ia bertanya kepada seorang suster yang lewat.

" Sus, apa anda melihat pasien untuk ruangan ini? " tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk ruangan Ryeowook.

" Ia sudah sembuh, baru saja ia melewati lobi. " ujar sang suster kepada Yesung.

Yesung segera berlari menuju lobi. Ia segera menghampiri Ryeowook. Seorang namja lain berjalan melewati pasangan YeWook, hendak kembali ke apartementnya. Saat itu ia melewati pos polisi, yang memang berada di sebelah rumah sakit itu.

Mata Donghae menatap namja yang sedang berjalan di depannya itu. Ia mengejarnya, menepuk pundaknya, serta memanggil namanya. Nama yang sangat ia rindukan...

" Hyukkie... " panggil Donghae.

" Ne? " Eunhyuk menoleh. Ia mengeryit heran. Mungkin ia sudah melupakan Donghae, mengingat mereka sudah berpisah selama 10 tahun.

" Kau mengingatku? " ujar Donghae lagi.

" Nugu? " Eunhyuk menunjuk Donghae.

" Hm... aku Donghae, kita satu almamater waktu kuliah. Kau lupa? " Donghae menghela napas dengan kecewa.

" Mian... aku tidak ingat. " Eunhyuk melalui Donghae dengan cepat.

Donghae menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang berlalu. Perasaannya sangat sakit. _'Ku harap engkau selalu bahagia Hyukkie...'_ Donghae berlalu dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia sangat terluka...

Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya, melihat Donghae yang telah berlalu. Apa kalian pikir ia tidak mengingat Donghae? Kalian salah. Rasa cintanya kepada Donghae membuat ia harus melakukannya. Ia telah dijodohkan. Ia tidak ingin terlalu menderita, setidaknya agar ia tidak terlalu terbebani. Ia bahkan sedang menangis sekarang. Ia sangat tersiksa ketika memorinya mengingat bagaimana orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan yeoja yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai.

Flashback

Eunhyuk Pov

" Hyukkie... " eomma dan appa memanggilku.

" Ne? Waeyo? " ujarku menuju ke bawah.

" Ada seseorang yang akan eomma kenalkan kepadamu? " eomma menarik tanganku.

" Nugu-ya eomma?" tanyaku penasaran.

" Min Ri Byul, ia calon istrimu. Ku harap kau senang. " eomma berkata dengan berseri seri. Aku membulatkan mata. _'Mwo?!'_

" Eomma, aku ini baru 20 tahun, aku belum siap menikah. Lagi pula jika akan menikah, hanya aku yang berhak menentukan calonnya. " jawabku sedikit emosi.

" Ani... maksudmu dia kan? Siapa pria itu? Ah Lee Donghae. " appa menegurku.

" Berpikirlah yang rasional. Kau adalah seorang namja, dan kau harus menikah dengan seorang yeoja. Bukan namja! " appaku berkata lagi. Kali ini lebih tegas.

" Tapi appa! Aku tidak mencintainya. " kataku sambil mendengus pelan.

" Cinta itu bisa tumbuh kapan saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. " kini eomma angkat bicara.

" Ne... dengarkan eommamu itu. " appaku berbicara.

Flashback End

_'Aish... mengapa hidupku kacau sekali?' _rutukku sambil mengacak rambutku frustasi. Tidak terasa, kini aku sudah sampai di depan apartementnya.

" Annyeong Hyukkie " ujar sebuah suara. Kutolehkan kepalaku.

" Ya! Sejak kapan kau mempunyai anak, Henry-ah? " tanyaku sedikit kaget. " Dan apakah mereka kembar? " tanyaku lagi.

" Ani, mereka bukan anak kami. Molla. " sebuah suara lagi muncul.

" Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Zhoumi-ah. " kali ini aku semakin bingung. Sejak kapan mereka ada di sini? Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku sudah berada di dalam rumah, ketika kudengar sebuah deru mobil di depan rumahku.

Mobil

" Ryeowookie-ah, lebih baik sekarang kau tinggal di apartementku dulu. " ucap Yesung dengan nada khawatir. Ia tahu bagaimana kondisi Ryeowook dan kondisi keluarganya sekarang. Ia pasti dalam kondisi yang kacau sekarang.

" Aniyo... kau berlebihan. Gwencana Yesung-ah. " ucap Ryeowook tertunduk. Ia menangis. Dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini ia sangat rapuh. Ia tidak menyangka keluarganya akan hancur lebur seperti ini. dan saat semuanya kacau, ia malah nyaris mati. Ia harus hidup demi eommanya.

Flashback

Ryeowook Pov

Kulihat eomma yang dipukuli oleh appa. Lagi... dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Melihat kedua orang tuaku yang selalu bertengkar setiap saat, membuatku lemah. Perusahaan appa telah hancur. Ini semua karena ulah tuan Cha itu. Aku sangat membencinya, ia telah menyebarkan isu tidak baik mengenai perusahaan appa.

" Kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Biarkan aku seperti ini, aku tidak berguna. " ucap ayahku sambil mendorong eomma. Kulihat eomma menangis...

" Ani yeobbo, kau tidak bisa seperti ini... kau akan mati. " eomma masih beruraikan air mata.

" Biar... aku tidak pantas hidup! Menghidupi keluarga saja aku tidak becus... " ucap appaku menenggak satu gelas soju lagi.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak mempunyai teman... kecuali Yesung. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya, Kim Jong Woon. Telah mau berteman denganku. Hanya ia yang mau mendengar curhatku, ia selalu disampingku. Dan itu membuatku nyaman... membuatku nyaman, bahkan lebih dari sekedar teman... ya aku mencintainya, Kim Jong Woon.

Tapi, ini bukan saatnya untuk jatuh cinta, orang tuaku membutuhkanku. Aku harus membuktikan, perusahaan appaku tidak terlibat dengan kasus pengedaran ilegal. Aku harus mengusut tuntas semua kasus keluargaku.

Flashback End

Kulirik Yesung yang masih menatapku dengan khawatir. Kuangkat kepalaku, sebelum akhirnya aku berteriak...

" AWAS! "

Author Pov

" AWAS! " Ryeowook berteriak. Yesung langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan. Ia kaget setengah mati, dan buru – buru menginjak rem. Bersyukur, karena tuhan masih berpihak pada mereka. Anak perempuan itu tidak tertabrak.

Yesung dan Ryeowook segera keluar dari mobil. Mereka menghampiri anak perempuan yang masih syok itu.

" Gwencana? " tanya Ryeowook lembut.

" Apa kau terluka? Mianhe... " Yesung menatap sang anak dengan khawatir.

" Ne ahjusshi, ahjumma. Gwencana. " ucap sang anak tersenyum.

" Siapa namamu? Dan dimana kamu tinggal? " tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

" Kyunnie. Cho Kyunnie. Aku tinggal di rumah yang itu. " ujar Kyunnie ramah sambil menunjuk salah satu rumah.

" Mwo? Cho Kyunnie? " tanya Yesung. Ia seperti pernah mengetahui tentang nama itu. Tapi, dimana?

" Ne. Waeyo ahjusshi? " tanya Kyunnie polos.

" Aniyo... aku seperti ingat sesuatu. " ucap Yesung serius.

` " Ommo... kau tinggal di rumah Henry-ssi? Bisakah kau mengantarku ke sana? " tanya Ryeowook girang.

" Ne... " ucap Kyunnie lagi.

" Kau mengenalnya? " tanya Yesung menyelidik.

" Ya! Kau lupa? Henry adalah teman SMA kita pabbo. Dan sekarang ia menikah dengan Zhoumi. Kau tidak ingat huh?! "

" Aniyo... mungkin banyak memori yang kulupakan hari ini. " ujar Yesung santai.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi mengunjungi rumah pasangan Zhoury.

" Annyeong... " Kyunnie memberi salam.

" Aish... kenapa kau lama sekali Kyunnie-ah. Lihat! Sungmin sudah pulang. " Henry mengomeli Kyunnie.

" Mianhe... beberapa warung tutup. Dan aku harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh. " ucap Kyunnie memelas.

" Eodie? Aish... ya sudah. Lekaslah mandi, kau bau. " ujar Henry tertawa.

" Ommo... Nugu godeul? " tanya Henry kepada Kyunnie.

" Mereka bilang, teman SMAmu. " ujar Kyunnie sambil berlalu.

Henry Pov

Kuperhatikan mereka, dari atas sampai bawah. _'Nugu?' _batinku dalam hati. Pandanganku tertuju pada seorang namja manis yang kini tengah tersenyum kepadaku. Membuat dirinya yang terlihat manis, semakin manis.

" Ah Ryeowookie... sudah lama tidak berjumpa. " aku menyapa Ryeowook.

" Ne... ini sudah 3 tahun sejak perpisahan berlalu. Dimana Zhoumi? " tanya Ryeowook kepadaku.

" Dia sedang mengajar. Ya, nugu seyo? " tunjukku kepada seorang disamping Ryeowook.

" Kim Jong Woon, Yesung. " ujar Ryeowook sambil menyikut Yesung.

" Ah ne... annyeong. " Yesung sedikit kaget. Ia masih memikirkan antara Sungmin dan Kyunnie. Setidaknya, seperti ada sesuatu yang ia ketahui. Tapi sungguh, ia lupa.

Author Pov

Di seberang rumah, seseorang sedang berjalan sambil mengingngat kejadian yang ia alami kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu.

Flashback

Klonteng... Klongteng...

Sebuah kaleng menuju ke arah Sungmin, segera Sungmin melihat siapa yang menendang kaleng tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia, seorang anak perempuan sebaya dengannya, memiliki rupa yang sangat persis dengannya.

_ 'Siapa dia'_ batin Sungmin. Ia mengeryit bingung. Hal serupa dilakukan oleh yeoja di seberangnya. Mereka berjalan mendekat. Semakin dekat, dan keduanya masih memasang tampang bingung.

" Arghh... " teriak mereka bersamaan. Rasa sakit tidak terkira, ketika sebuah ingatan muncul dibenak mereka masing – masing, bagaikan sebuah film. Mereka berdua terduduk lemas, saat akhirnya Zhoumi dan Henry mengangkat tubuh mereka masing – masing.

Baik Henry maupun Zhoumi terkejut. Wajah Sungmin dan... Minnie sangat mirip. Mereka bahkan bisa salah menilai, jika saja rambut Minnie labih panjang dari rambut Sungmin.

Flashback End

Semua masih begitu jelas bagi Sungmin. Tapi ia tidak mengetahui apapun. Ia menghela napas, menyerah akan hal tersebut. Tak terasa, ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

Sungmin Pov

Aku menutup pintu rumahnya, sesaat ia teringat kepada seseorang. Kyuhyun. _'Ya! Mengapa aku memikirkannya pabbo.'_ Erangku sambil memukul kepalaku sendiri.

Ting Tong...

Ajaib! Orang yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini, berada di depan gerbang rumahku.

" Ya! Tahu dari mana alamatku huh?! " tanyaku cuek.

" Aku memintanya dari bagian informasi. " ucap Kyuhyun dengan smirk bodohnya.

" Oh! Waeyo? " tanyaku lagi.

" Ani... hanya ingin bermain denganmu. Hehe " katanya lagi.

" Aku sedang tidak menerima tamu. " jawabku sambil berlalu. Ia menghadangku.

'_Aish... namja menyebalkan!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gomawo yang udah mau baca, mian kalau ceritanya jelek. Ini ff pertamaku, jadi tolong bantuannya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca ff ini. Emang agak pendek. Gomawo^^


End file.
